


My Heart

by Chiinity



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiinity/pseuds/Chiinity
Summary: 'The lyrics, they're beautiful. It's about two people who, no matter what, would always find each other, even if they were really far away'.Or, in which Victor decides to show Yuuri his favorite song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is based in the song My Heart by Splean, in case anyone want to hear it, here it is!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLuJt1aZ7ks

'Victor?'

'Hm?'

'You're doing it again.'

'Oh, really? I didn't realize'. The silver-haired boy opened his eyes and let out a smile, while staring at the dark-haired boy who was resting his head in his lap. 'Sorry, I just can't help but hum to this song when I'm with you...'

It was a lazy Saturday night and they were resting in Victor's bed, like they usually did when they had some free time and just wanted to enjoy each other's presence.

Yuuri looked at Victor, his eyes full of curiosity. 'Why's that?'

'What else could it be? Because I feel happy!'

'Really?'

'Of course.' He bended down to leave a soft kiss on Yuri's right check. He was just so cute, Victor could barely control himself from kissing Yuuri all over, but he knew he would ruin the nice and calm mood that he liked so much if he did it, so he decided that this small kiss would be enough for now.

'Oh, I see...' but Yuuri was still curious about something. 'What song is that, anyway?'

'My Heart by Splean, do you know it?'

'No... and I don't remember you ever mentioning you liked this band'. Yuuri started to think about all of Victor's interviews, social medias posts or just talks they had in which he would mention this band, but he was sure Victor never said a word about them before.

'Oh, Yuuri! You don't know what you're missing!' Victor reached for his phone that was on the nightstand and started searching for the song in there. 'They're a russian band, the song is quite old but is so good!'

Victor was so excited about the band that Yuuri smiled softly at the sight. That's the same excitement Victor showed when he ate Katsudon, so Yuuri could only assume Victor really liked that band.

'Here it is, listen!' He pressed the play button and automatically started moving his head with the rhythm.

It was really good music, Yuuri had to admit. But he couldn't pay attention to it with Victor being so excited. He got even more distracted when Victor started singing in Russian together with the singer. His voice was one of Yuuri's favorite things and when he realized it, he was singing louder and louder and starting to get off tone. But he didn't care, seeing this more humane side of Victor with his not-so-tuneful voice was better than anything he could wish for.

Yuuri decided to sit down and join Victor but...how? He didn't know the lyrics to sing together, but he also didn't want to just stay there staring and looking like he wasn't enjoying the song when, deep down, he was digging it so much.

And then, he knew what to do! He started moving his arms as if he was the guitarist of the band, continuously moving back and forth as if he was really playing a guitar. The grey-haired boy stared at his boyfriend and let out a 'what are you doing?' while smiling at how cute Yuuri was.

'Hm...being part of the band, I guess?' He clearly blushed a little, slowly stopping to play his imaginary guitar and starting to regret the decision since he was a little embarrassed now.

'No, no! Don't stop, c'mon, how can I do the show without my band?' Victor stood up on the bed and started to pretend his cellphone was a microphone, still singing louder than the vocalist of the band.

Yuuri shook his head, telling himself why he was so stupid for thinking that Victor would judge him or something when the tallest boy was, in fact, more childish than him. He stood up with Victor and started to play excitedly again his 'guitar'. When it was the guitar solo, Victor pointed at him, while he put more effort in playing it, as if that solo was real. After that, the song got a little slower, and Victor started to go closer to Yuuri, singing that part while they stared at each other.

"Мое сердце остановилось, отдышалось немного и сново пошло". He sang it softly, trying to convey his feelings as much as he could. He wanted Yuuri to listen carefully to those words.

Yuuri didn't understand anything of what he said, of course, but just the intense eye contact made him blush a little. It was a simple gesture, just a part of the song's lyrics, but he could feel what it meant, he knew it was Victor's genuine feelings. He knew it was something meaningful and important.

After the song ended, Yuuri laid down on his back on the bed again, letting out an 'I'm exhausted' while Victor did the same and crawled to Yuuri's right side to get into his embrace. The younger was now playing with Victor's hair, paying attention to how soft it was.

'Do you know why I love this song so much, Yuuri?'. He said suddenly, as if he knew Yuuri was dying to know this but was gathering the courage to ask. He leaned on his right arm, so he could look at Yuuri.

'The lyrics, they are beautiful. It's about two people who, no matter what, would always find each other, even if they were really far away. I loved it since the first time I heard it and decided I would only show it to the person I truly love. Also, don't you think this sound like our story?'

Yuuri couldn't help but blush even harder than he had a few seconds ago. He didn't know how to react, nobody has loved and treated him as nicely as Victor has. He still couldn't believe his lifetime idol was now his boyfriend and was saying such beautiful things to him. He was so grateful for having him in his life. When he noticed, the oldest was carefully getting closer, until he pressed a gentle kiss against Yuuri's lips.

'I love you so much, Yuuri Katsuki'.

'Me too, Victor, me too'. They hugged tightly and fell asleep like that, enjoying each other's warmth on that cold November day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there o/ 
> 
> this is my first fic in english, so I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> Feel free to leave constructive feedback!
> 
> The translation for the part Victor sang is  
> "And my heart stopped, took a little breather, and started again"
> 
> Also, feel free to scream about yoi with me on my twitter @chiinity!


End file.
